


Человек на мосту

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Зимний Солдат парализован, потому что: он нарушил приказ; не убил Капитана Америку; и теперь что-то в железной руке разрушает его изнутри. Таймлайн - после ЗС





	Человек на мосту

Солдат бежит. Идет. Переставляет ноги.   
  
Падает в снег.   
  
Он лежит лицом в снегу и размышляет о том, как глупо закончится его жизнь. Примерно так же, как и началась: в сугробе, с горящей рукой, на грани обморока. Тогда он кричал, а сейчас только стискивает зубы. Он многому научился.   
  
Он слышит шаги карателей. Это отряд супергероев, каждый по отдельности был бы легкой целью, он мог бы одолеть их, даже когда они в команде, но не теперь. Все пошло не так, когда он увидел Человека На Мосту, его миссия провалилась уже тогда, и с тех пор Солдат не мог ничего сделать, чтобы исправить это.   
  
Чтобы избежать этого. Смерти.   
  
По правде говоря, он хочет, чтобы это наконец случилось. Какая-то часть его. Слабая, жалкая часть (та, которая скулит от разрядов тока и видит страшные сны, и не смогла убить Человека На Мосту). Другая часть хочет сражаться. Хочет победить или умереть в драке, сражаясь за ГИДРу, сражаясь за то, что (единственное) имеет значение.   
  
Мстители окружают его. Кто-то переворачивает его на спину резким толчком. Снег облепил его лицо, попал в глаза, реальность плывет, и Солдат может только предположить, сколько различных видов оружия на него направлено.   
  
— Эта штука что, сломалась? — спрашивает Железный Человек, держа его на прицеле своей ладони.   
  
— Вот так просто? Не могло нам так повезти, — возражает Черная Вдова, в каждой ее руке по пистолету. Солдат хочет поторопить их. Боль в плече нарастает, затмевает все окружающее, и свет гаснет прежде, чем Солдат мог бы услышать выстрел.  
  
***  
  
Он приходит в себя. В незнакомом месте. Не может определить местоположение. Не может пошевелиться. Он зафиксирован, и ему что-то ввели (так уже бывало; инъекция парализовала его, он не чувствовал тела и не мог дышать. Тогда сердце остановилось, но его запустили вновь). Он должен определить местоположение, исходя из оставшихся ресурсов. Прямо под его ухом что-то пищит, громко и часто, писк ускоряется: возможно, это детонатор.   
  
Кто-то появляется перед ним, размытое большое лицо. Это Человек На Мосту, его смазанный двойник.   
  
— Баки, — говорит Человек На Мосту, и то же самое он говорил в прошлый раз. (Насколько вообще широк его словарный запас? Стоит выяснить.) — Баки, ты меня слышишь?  
  
Он не может подтвердить запрос, только моргает. По крайней мере, он может моргать. Теперь он ощущает свое тело и может понять, что лежит на кровати (мягкой), весь опутанный проводами. Иглы идут под кожу, датчики прилеплены к груди, большая пластиковая трубка входит в его горло, торчит изо рта. Он хочет выплюнуть ее или разгрызть зубами, но может только моргать. Чертов писк сводит его с ума.  
  
— Баки, тш-ш-ш. — Человек На Мосту склоняется ближе, его лицо приобретает четкость. Светлые брови нахмурены. Глаза широко раскрыты. Светлые ресницы торчат, жесткие на вид. Человек на мосту касается его (тяжелая, теплая ладонь на запястье его нормальной руки, большой палец щупает пульс). — Просто дыши, ладно?  
  
Значит, он в плену у Мстителей. Здесь медицинское оборудование, они собираются провести его рекалибровку. Он был готов к такому исходу (надеялся, что они все же убьют его). Его губы растянуты вокруг пластиковой штуки во рту, сухие, в болезненных трещинах. Паника очевидна для врагов, потому что они подключили датчики и теперь слышат, как колотится сердце. Сквозь писк прорывается песня:  
  
«Rape me, — предлагает кто-то хрипло. — Rape me, my friend».  
  
— Прости. — Человек На Мосту тоже это слышит. — Сэм включал музыку, когда я валялся здесь. Почему-то мне показалось, что это будет хорошей идеей.  
  
Выходит, с ним тоже проводили рекалибровку (отчего-то мысль об этом все внутри сжимает, сдавливает). Тогда понятно, отчего требовалось устранить эту цель как можно скорее.  
  
Если бы можно было устранить цель морганием.  
  
«Rape me», — завывает певец на всю комнату.   
  
Он помнит: во время его рекалибровки кураторы иногда включали музыку. Не всем нравились звуки, которые он издавал во время процедуры.  
  
Писк просто оглушителен, и он закрывает глаза, надеясь уйти в «тихое место». Ему не удавалось и в лучшие моменты, а теперь он только зажмуривается изо всех сил, пока Человек На Мосту держит его за руку.  
  
***  
  
Он уходил в «тихое место», когда убивал людей. Его тело двигалось автоматически, а оружие не давало осечек. Он всегда попадал туда, куда целился. Он ничего не чувствовал. Он не чувствовал боли.  
  
Позже, возвращаясь на базу, он всегда проходил медицинский осмотр. Ему вправляли конечности, зашивали раны, вытаскивали пули и осколки. Тогда он чувствовал все. Это был сопутствующий ущерб.  
  
Удовлетворение от того, что он успешно завершил задание, было важнее всего остального.  
  
***  
  
Уровень болевых ощущений близок к критическому. Калибровка должна облегчить это, оставить в его сознании только сияющие вспышки, но никто не торопится начинать процедуру. Может, они хотят испытать его. Наказать. Может, надеются получить какие-то стратегические сведения.  
  
В таком случае, им стоило бы освободить его гребаное горло от этой штуковины.  
  
Там, где рука соединяется с телом, боль особенно сильная. Она пульсирует, захватывая все новые участки. Ее отголоски отдаются в ступнях, в челюсти, в затылке. Когда Человек На Мосту берет его за руку, становится легче. Прикосновение отвлекает. Внутри все дрожит (сжать; схватить; выкрутить; устранить цель). От того, что цель так близко, жалкая часть его хочет плакать. Другая часть его ждет, когда вернется контроль над телом, и разрабатывает альтернативные варианты устранения на случай, если контроль не вернется.  
  
Мокрые дорожки уходят к его вискам, и это необоснованная трата ресурса. Он не хочет быть обезвоженным, когда придется драться.  
  
— Это какой-то механизм, который они спрятали в твою руку, — говорит Человек На Мосту, сидя рядом с кроватью, так, что можно видеть три четверти его лица. — Думаю, они предусмотрели это, чтобы вывести тебя из строя, если ты решишь сбежать.   
  
Он никогда бы не задумал подобного. Зачем ему сбегать? Он нужен ГИДРе, а ГИДРА нужна ему. По существу, она создала его, подарила жизнь, обеспечила функциональность.   
  
Да и куда бы он побежал.  
  
— Что-то вроде паралитического яда, — предполагает Человек На Мосту, дотрагиваясь до его одеяла, расправляя складки. — Ты чуть не умер там, Бак. У тебя все органы стали отказывать.  
  
В руке должен быть датчик слежения. Это разумно: обезвредить его, если во время задания что-то пойдет не так. Сделать немым и бесполезным, если попадет в руки к врагу. И отследить его местоположение, чтобы забрать назад.  
  
— Она убивает тебя, и мы не знаем, как это прекратить, — скорбно говорит Человек На Мосту. Он говорит в нос, как если бы страдал хроническим насморком или испытывал сильные эмоциональные встряски. Возможно, он тоже бессмысленно тратит свои ресурсы. — Тони разберется с этим. Мы придумаем, как отсоединить эту штуковину.  
  
Они собираются отрезать его руку.  
  
(«Только не опять нет нет пожалуйста не надо», — думает его жалкая часть).  
  
«Нет», — думает он весь, и горло содрогается вокруг пластиковой трубки, глаза закатываются, он падает и проваливается, пытаясь зацепиться за пальцы Человека На Мосту, за пальцы Стива, хотя бы в этот раз.  
  
***  
  
— Откуда тебе знать, что в нем вообще есть какой-то толк?  
  
Голоса снаружи — говорящий вне зоны видимости, но солдат может идентифицировать его: Железный Человек, враг. Человек На Мосту (враг, враг!..) маячит рядом, как всегда, неловко присев у постели (слишком маленький стул для такого гигантского человека).   
  
— С чего ты вообще решил, — говорит Железный Человек, — что у него в голове хоть что-нибудь осталось?  
  
— Он узнает меня, рано или поздно, — упрямо отвечает Человек на Мосту, его брови сдвигаются, голос подрагивает, голова наклоняется на двадцать градусов к груди. — Баки все еще где-то там. Это так, иначе я бы сейчас лежал на дне реки.  
  
Битва на хеликарриерах: шум, гарь, скрежет железа и полная дезориентация.  
  
Роковая ошибка при проведении операции. Цель не устранена (мутная вода Потомака, льющая в уши и нос, безвольное тело легче пушинки там, под водой, где нет ни шума, ни гари, ни ГИДРы).   
  
«Я все еще могу тебя убить», — думает Зимний Солдат, пытаясь передать это взглядом.  
  
— Может быть, там сейчас вообще никого нет. Мы не знаем, что стало с его мозгом. И не будем знать наверняка, пока не проведем исследования.  
  
Исследования. Конечно, они хотят исследовать его.   
  
— А до тех пор ты собираешься сидеть здесь и держать его за ручку? Может, это коварный план ГИДРы — подкинуть немощного солдата и вывести из строя моего лучшего бойца?  
  
Немощность никогда не была козырем в ГИДРе. Очевидно, Железный Человек не знает, о чем говорит.  
  
— По-моему, он прекрасно понимает, о чем ты говоришь, — сообщает Человек На Мосту. — По крайней мере, он смотрит на тебя так, будто хочет дать хорошего пинка.  
  
— На меня все так смотрят, — отмахивается Железный Человек. — И все-таки... его мозг может быть поджарен. Он может никогда толком не восстановиться... если там есть что восстанавливать. Возможно, он сейчас где-нибудь на уровне трехлетнего ребенка.  
  
— Значит, тебя он уже перерос, — устало бормочет Человек На Мосту, и Зимний Солдат чувствует, как покалывает уголки губ. — Просто помоги мне вернуть его в чувство. И тогда я смогу снова сниматься для постеров и участвовать в модных вечеринках.  
  
— Это была всего одна вечеринка, и ты до сих пор мне припоминаешь... Капитан Зануда.  
  
Железный Человек подходит ближе (враг, но атака невозможна, требуется выжидать) и бесцеремонно хватает его за запястье железной руки. Чтобы не обращать внимание на боль, Солдат концентрируется на словах, которые звучат над его постелью (он является вещью, недвижимой и немой, не принимающей ни в чем участие — а вещи не чувствуют ни боли, ни удовольствия. Не могут, не должны).  
  
— Ты должен понимать, Кэп, — говорит Железный Человек, — и быть готовым к такому исходу: мы можем починить его, а он окажется совсем не тем, кого ты так ждешь. Некоторые люди умирают и не возвращаются, как бы ты этого ни хотел.  
  
На короткую (предательскую) секунду Солдат надеется, что его не починят.  
  
И ему не придется завершать свое задание.  
  
***  
  
Если бы ГИДРА хотела прийти за ним, если бы они собирались вытащить его из вражеского плена — это бы уже случилось.  
  
Никто не придет.  
  
Давно пора понять эту простую мысль.  
  
Никто никогда не приходит.  
  
***  
  
Он издает тихие, слабые звуки. Они льются из него, сквозь зубы, сомкнутые вокруг пластика, прямиком из горла или откуда поглубже — они раздражают, этот собачий скулеж, но он не может больше это контролировать.  
  
Его глаза сомкнуты, и веки, похоже, опухли, ресницы склеились от слез. Какой долгий и жалкий конец. Он был лучшим. О нем слагали легенды. Его боялись.  
  
Но он никогда не был особенным. Одна голова из многих. ГИДРА не ослабеет без него — а он, оставшись без поддержки своих создателей, просто рассыплется на куски в этой больничной койке.  
  
Вот и вся история про ненастоящего мальчика, который захотел стать настоящим и нарушил приказ. Это его заслуженное наказание. Солдат хотел бы испытывать сожаление, но нет; Человек На Мосту рядом с ним, прикасается к его волосам дрожащей рукой, и он просто не может сожалеть о своем предательстве, как не может заткнуть наконе, свою глотку и не стонать.  
  
— Бак, — шепчет Человек На Мосту очень тихо, дышит прерывисто, загнанно, и солдат хочет дать ему инструкцию. («Расслабься, Стиви, смотри на меня. Считай вместе со мной. Вдох и выдох».) — Бак, Баки, — зовет Человек На Мосту, и он подчиняется этому зову, с трудом разлепляет веки. Размытое пятно перед ним — бежево-розовое, как на дурацких детских рисунках, огромное, в форме американского идеального блинчика, и по краям в радужных влажных искрах от слез. Солдат хочет рассмеяться (вещи не могут смеяться).  
  
Он моргает пару раз, и картинка становится более четкой, и теперь он видит глубокую морщину между светлых бровей, так сильно Человек На Мосту страдает. Определенно, он заблуждается, перепутав солдата со своим старым другом, и это очень удачное заблуждение («Как его утешить, — думает жалкая его часть, — что мне сделать?» — и он не может выглядеть менее умирающим, как бы ни старался).   
  
— Беннер работает над лекарством. И Тони тоже. Мы тебя вытащим. Совсем скоро, — бормочет Человек На Мосту. — Ты только продержись, не бросай меня снова.  
  
Интересно, что он имеет в виду? Тот бросок, когда солдат вышвырнул его из хеликарриера в Потомак? Или когда швырял его между машин посреди магистрали, в надежде разобраться с миссией по-быстрому и вернуться к благословенной ледяной пустоте?  
  
В любом случае, он не чувствует, что сможет причинить Человеку На Мосту какой-либо ущерб снова (к сожалению) (к счастью). Это непоправимая поломка внутри него: возможно, Мстители используют психотропное оружие, чтобы заставлять его чувствовать это родство с незнакомцем/врагом/заданием. Солдат расстраивается не столько от того, что не смог избежать действия психотропного оружия, сколько от мысли, что его чувства (вещи не чувствуют) на самом деле фальшивка, как его искусственная рука.  
  
Он не может больше держать глаза открытыми, но Человек На Мосту оборачивает его лицо своими (огромными) ладонями. Захвачен в плен (снова), беспомощен... Солдат наблюдает, как Человек На Мосту склоняется ближе, и еще ближе... (Что он собирается сделать? Слишком мало приемов солдат знает для такого ближнего боя — обычно никто на такое расстояние к нему не подбирался.)   
  
Но Человек На Мосту, очевидно, знает. Он прикасается ртом к губе солдата, растянутой рядом с пластиковой трубкой (возможно, он хочет прогрызть трубку, чтобы прекратить поступление кислорода?). Это мягкое, короткое прикосновение, и если это шифр, то Солдат не может сообразить. (Никто не целует агента. Зачем бы им..? Ни один нормальный человек в своем уме не стал бы.)  
  
Солдат не может спросить (из-за проклятой трубки).  
  
Он скулит еще громче от раздражения. И для того, чтобы Человек На Мосту не выпускал его лицо.  
  
***  
  
Он стоит на воде. Это замерзший Потомак, серые, большие льдины движутся, и он движется вместе с ними. Дрейфует, как потерявшийся пингвин. Он босой, но ступни холода не чувствуют. С обрубка под левым плечом сочится кровь (это плохо: он оставляет следы, по которым его смогут преследовать враги).   
  
Небо до горизонта — в плоских, серых облаках, на вид они твердые, как глыбы льда, и Солдат думает забраться на одно из них, но не уверен, что сможет карабкаться с одной рукой. Льдина, на которой он стоит, плывет к старому железному мосту, и Солдат видит там человека.  
  
Это Человек На Мосту, и Солдат не отрывает взгляда, пока не начинает различать его лицо. Знакомое позабытое лицо обращено к нему безо всякого выражения. Солдат кричит, протягивая руки, но Человек На Мосту не делает ни малейшей попытки вытащить его, он только смотрит.   
  
Это он сам — там, на мосту, неподвижный и не покалеченный.   
  
Баки чувствует, как льдина уходит из-под ног, и теперь ему холодно. Лед крошится и тонет в мутной воде, оставляя ему все меньше шансов устоять ровно. Баки проплывает под мостом и дальше — в серый, мутный туман. Сколько он ни оборачивается, он не может разглядеть того человека, которому кричал:  
  
«Вытащи меня отсюда».  
  
***  
  
Он просыпается оттого, что кто-то касается его ледяных ступней.  
  
— Я не нанимался в подтыкатели одеяла к машине-убийце, — раздается голос Железного Человека.   
  
— Он не машина-убийца. — Голос Человека на Мосту звучит так, будто он повторял уже эту фразу раз десять (или будто он истощен чем-то, физически или эмоционально, или все сразу, и какого черта он все еще поблизости, будто у него больше нет никаких других занятий по спасению котят с деревьев). Солдат косится в сторону звуков сквозь ресницы: притворяйся спящим или мертвым, тогда тебя не будут трогать еще какое-то время.  
  
Но уже слишком поздно. Его левой (железной) (лучшей) руки нет. Его правая (слабая) (живая) рука пристегнута к поручню на кровати, из запястья вьется пластиковая трубка. Он может слегка согнуть мизинец, если предельно сосредоточится на нем, и это значит, что вторая (ключевая) (завершительная) фаза операции не за горами.  
  
Он понятия не имеет, что это за фаза.   
  
Его захватывает смутное чувство, что все повторяется. Словно все это уже с ним было: эта постель, и трубка, и Человек На Мосту, лежащий рядом.   
  
Алая лента между ними двумя.  
  
Он следит за тем, как живительная, волшебная кровь Капитана Америки перетекает в его тело. На секунду он задумывается над тем, какая группа была у него до того, как его вены заполнили сывороткой, но это неправильные, ненужные мысли. Как бы то ни было, очевидно, что ему становится лучше с каждой секундой, а Человек На Мосту стремительно слабеет.  
  
Солдат глядит и видит: тени под глазами, складки у уголков рта, бледность, испарина. Какая-то часть его (далекая, стертая) помнит — так было, и это тоже каким-то образом знакомо.   
  
Голоса звучат, как сквозь воду.  
  
«Ты не должен караулить здесь, Тони».  
  
«Оставить тебя, еле живого, наедине с этой машиной для убийств? Мне это не кажется хорошей идеей».  
  
«Он не машина для убийств. И он привязан к кровати. Если ты будешь стоять над ним, упакованный в свой костюм сверху донизу, ты можешь его напугать».  
  
«Я очень на это рассчитываю, Кэп».  
  
Он словно возвращается по длинному тоннелю. Он не может отделаться от ощущения, что этот эпизод в его жизни повторялся уже сотни раз, и разум измучен этим. Он знает, с какой силой повернуть запястье, чтобы выскользнуть из браслета-наручника. Он помнит, как будет крениться тело без нужной руки — и как обезвредить обе цели за считанные секунды. Он точно может просчитать время, которое потребуется остальным Мстителям, чтобы заполнить эту маленькую палату и схватить его (так что даже не будет тратить секунды на попытку сбежать).   
  
Ему кажется, он помнит голос куратора, который проводил инструктаж, и каждый шаг видится таким ясным, будто высечен у него в голове пылающими буквами. (Ему кажется, что он помнит.)  
  
«Сколько еще это займет?»  
  
«Полная очистка — где-то часа два. Но тебя я отключу через десять минут, ему этого уже явно достаточно».  
  
«Почему он все еще не очнулся?».  
  
«Спроси что полегче, Кэп. Может, надеется побольше крови твоей выпить».  
  
«Ты же знаешь, я бы отдал ему всю».  
  
«Знаю. Это меня и тревожит».  
  
Ему хочется закричать, чтобы они остановились. Что это бесполезно. Запястье горит огнем, но это не больно, просто очень тепло. Он вообще нигде не чувствует боли. На самом деле, он давно (никогда) не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Словно его тело (орудие, солдат) осталось где-то внизу, а сам он наконец свободен.   
  
Он помнит, как умирал на сНнегу. И все, что было с ним с той секунды, теперь кажется нереальным (Человек а Мосту, касающийся губами его губ, как он всегда хотел).  
  
Ему страшно, что этого так и не случилось.   
  
(Они называли его призраком.)  
  
Кровать тает под ним, дрейфует в серой воде, и он вмерзает в эту огромную льдину, бесконечно медленно.  
  
Жалкая часть его думает: «Я не в порядке; у меня с головой не в порядке».  
  
Другая часть его заключает: «Поломка, близкая к критической».  
  
Железный человек нажимает что-то на аппарате между их кроватями, теперь его огромный уродливый костюм заслоняет все поле зрения, и даже на секунду потерять из виду Человека На Мосту неприятно.  
  
— Если он не придет в себя через минуту, придется позвать Беннера, — замечает Железный Человек, повернувшись к нему спиной (глупец, глупец).   
  
Приходится скосить глаза еще сильнее, чтобы видеть ноги Человека На Мосту, скрещенные поверх одеяла, темно-розовые носки для бега (серьезно?..).  
  
Он вдруг понимает, что в его горле больше нет трубки. Он слегка поворачивает запястье, так, чтобы сильный рывок сместил его большой палец, секунда боли ради двух минут свободы — самая малая плата, что у него просили.   
  
«Хайль ГИДРА», — думает Солдат.  
  
На пробу он произносит:  
  
— Стиви? — И это оказывается чертовски верным решением, хоть его голос и похож на сипение, что раздается из засорившегося крана.  
  
— Стиви? — зовет он, и Человек На Мосту через секунду возле его кровати, на расстоянии (вытянутой) руки, в зоне поражения.  
  
— Я здесь, Бак, — говорит он очевидное, положив обе ладони ему на лицо (похоже на заключение, но абсолютно не похоже на него). — Я здесь, приятель, слышишь? — и его глаза на мокром месте, так никогда не было раньше, неужто ты размяк, здоровяк, точный удар в горло под подбородком, он умрет безболезненно, быстро, точный удар, и потом можно будет погрузиться следом, на самое дно мутной реки, чтобы никто никогда не тронул их больше.  
  
— Я здесь, Баки, — мягко повторяет Капитан Америка, склоняясь еще ближе, и солдат дергает запястьем, его палец со щелчком выворачивается, а рука взлетает в воздух, ложится на шею этого кретина, и в следующий момент их рты прижаты друг к дружке.   
  
— Святые угодники, — говорит Железный Человек таким голосом, словно чем-то подавился.  
  
***  
  
За ним наблюдают. Все время. Камеры на этаже, в каждой комнате их апартаментов, которые велено называть «домом». Череда Мстителей, словно бы «невзначай» заходящих к ним в неожиданные моменты. (Если они собираются застукать их на горячем, что зря надеются: ничего не происходит. Вообще ничего.) ДЖАРВИС, чье присутствие ощущается все время, как назойливый треск помех на грани слышимости.   
  
Человек на Мосту смотрит, пытаясь не показать виду, но у него выходит из рук вон плохо.  
  
Это ничего. Солдат привык жить под наблюдением. За ним следили всегда, постоянно, и это было ради его блага (всегда, всегда ради его блага).   
  
Ты и ГИДРА — единое целое.  
  
Все, что ты знаешь, знает и ГИДРА.  
  
Если ты не знаешь чего-то — тебе не нужно это знать.  
  
Но ГИДРА знает и это.  
  
Он все время гадает: если это правда. Если только. Знали они, что Человек На Мосту активирует его, как замысловатый шифр? Активирует какие-то убийственные, разрушительные участки его тела (разума?) (души?!), перетряхнет до основания безо всякой рекалибровки?   
  
(это хуже, чем рекалибровка)  
  
(это лучше во много раз)  
  
И если знали, то как могли скрыть от него такую важную информацию?  
  
Возможно, это проверка (до сих пор). Может, тест на лояльность. Если так, то он провалил.  
  
Он недостоин ГИДРы.  
  
Неудивительно, что они бросили его здесь.  
  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает Человек На Мосту, подняв взгляд от блокнота. Последние двадцать минут он делал вид, что рисует, и проводил скрытое (не такое уж скрытое) наблюдение, бросая время от времени взгляды и хмурясь. Возможно, ему не нравится то, что он видит (солдат, агент, орудие: его тело, лишенное конечности, его лицо, его губы, изогнутые от недовольства в себе).   
  
— Ни о чем, — ровно говорит солдат. — Я ни о чем не думаю.  
  
Вещи не думают.  
  
Вещи не лгут.  
  
Он нарушил уже слишком много запретов, чтобы стараться и дальше.  
  
***  
  
— Сегодня мы вернем тебе руку, — говорит Человек На Мосту, и к этому он не готов.  
  
Жалкая часть его в ужасе от мысли быть снова прикрепленным к этой смертельной штуковине, но другая ликует. Он снова будет целым (или нет). Он сможет закончить миссию. В этот раз без осечек.   
  
Он завершит задание и вернется на базу для обнуления и заморозки, как должен поступить согласно инструктажу.   
  
— Тони сделал ее для тебя. Она почти как обычный протез, но, конечно, с какими-то наворотами. Не удивлюсь, если он встроил туда радио или секундомер. Но она будет гораздо легче твоей прежней, меньше нагрузки на плечо...  
  
Человек На Мосту говорит так быстро и так нервно, словно он продавец каких-нибудь ерундовин и стоит на пороге, а Баки собирается захлопнуть дверь перед его носом.  
  
— Ясно, — только и говорит Cолдат. Не стоило думать, что враги настолько глупы. Эта смертельная штуковина уже разобрана на тысячу винтиков и исследуется отдельно от него, дюйм за дюймом.   
  
Мстители найдут ей применение или уничтожат.  
  
Он чувствует сожаление (или нет).  
  
***  
  
Новая рука перестает быть новой спустя какое-то время. Теперь это просто — рука. Она сделана из материала, название которого Баки не знает (Железный Человек раз, или два — или три — называл его, но звучал слишком хвастливо, чтобы можно было запомнить как следует). На руке есть пальцы с суставами, каждый палец венчает аккуратный ноготь. Есть даже линии на ладони (Железный Человек сообщил, что высек их, опираясь на справочник «Хиромантия для чайников», и теперь линия жизни у Баки удивительно длинная, а линия любви светится бледно-голубым в темноте). Баки привык пользоваться этой рукой, чтобы заваривать чай, листать книгу или держаться за перекладину турника, так же просто, как делает это старой (живой) (настоящей) рукой.  
  
Границы его заключения постепенно расширяются, и вскоре он бродит по всему зданию Старка, а потом выходит на улицу, и никто не следит за ним (кроме двух агентов Старка, в первый и второй раз, и он мог бы легко оторваться от них, если бы хотел, но не делает этого). Он общается с другими людьми (Мстителями) (врагами), и они принимают его. Не сразу. Благодаря Стиву.  
  
Он очень старается.  
  
Это то, что он должен делать (наблюдать; затаиться; выждать). Это первичные инструкции для схожих ситуаций. Выиграть время, усыпить бдительность. Он помнит о своей миссии, это как зуд под кожей, как постоянная вина внутри него. Он знает, что должен сделать, и теперь не видит никаких проблем в реализации.  
  
Стив (Человек На Мосту) — Стиви — оставляет дверь спальни открытой. Иногда он засыпает прямо на диване в гостиной, и его шея трогательно обнажена, изогнута, потому что голова склонилась к плечу. Его рот приоткрыт, издает тихие звуки сквозь сон, сопение и вздохи.   
  
Его ресницы подрагивают, когда агент бесшумно приближается, ближе и ближе, чтобы наблюдать немигающим взглядом (это жутко, он знает, ему говорили, но он только собирает информацию — пока что, до поры до времени).  
  
И в конечном счете Стив никогда ругает его за это.  
  
Он смотрит в ответ, в его голубых честных глазах отражение чужого лица — незнакомец с черно-белой фотографии, Баки Барнс образца военных лет, с широкой улыбкой и открытым сердцем, и солдат тренируется улыбаться так, чтобы это не выглядело оскалом, но следует еще поработать над этим.  
  
Он очень, очень старается. Иногда он готовит на кухонном островке, что оборудован в их огромной комнате-с-комнатами, в странной пародии на отдельное жилище внутри огромного здания. Он держит в руках огромные, острые ножи, и Стив подходит сзади, и обвивает его руками (и это почти не похоже на ловушку, на заключение).  
  
Тони Старк называет его «секс-машиной», и Cолдат делает вид, что недоволен, но, по правде говоря, ему все равно. Он работает под прикрытием и должен все время думать — как поступил бы Баки Барнс? Но еще и думать: как должен поступить агент ГИДРы?   
  
Это все жутко утомляет, так что иногда он просто позволяет себе следовать интуиции, как в тот раз, когда назвал Человека На Мосту верным именем.   
  
— Стиви, — бормочет он, подходя для объятья, и его ладони на бледном лице, обе — живая и неживая, нежно сжимают щеки Стива, как если бы тот был пойман (Баки помнит, что должен сделать, он помнит свое задание, но ему нужно выждать еще немного, и пока они могут поцеловаться).  
  
***  
  
«Ты ведь понимаешь, что он уже не вернется к себе прежнему?» — слышит однажды Баки, это Сэм говорит Стиву, как объясняют всякие вещи детям, всякие неприятные вещи, вроде того, что чудес не бывает, и все мы однажды умрем.  
  
«Скорее всего, он уже никогда не сможет быть тем Баки, которого ты знал», — говорит Сэм, и Стив отвечает:  
  
«Увидим», — он говорит: — «Я не собираюсь его торопить» — и это значит, что они оба выжидают, кто кого переупрямит.  
  
Об упрямстве Стива Роджерса легенды ходят.  
  
Солдат отступает бесшумно, чтобы не выдать себя. Может быть, его скрытое наблюдение (тоже) не такое уж скрытое.  
  
Может быть, ему потребуется много времени, чтобы завершить миссию.  
  
Чертовски много времени.


End file.
